Never Say Never William
by LilySparrow18
Summary: Jack and Will get captured. Will is forced to open up to Jack. Non Slash. Just a bit of brotherly love.


"Jack?"  
"Yes William?"  
"Were not getting out of here are we?"  
The silence screamed out for a moment. "Ave faith Will. Good things happen if ye belive they will. Just belive."  
Will sighed his broken ribs causing him to wince in pain. Not that he should complain. Jack had go the bad end of the navy mens torment. They were not allowed to see each other whilst being tortured. And in truth it was more painful for Will hear Jack's crys of agony rather than his own. It was mostly because of the fact that the man he had grown to love like brother was being invaded,being hurt. But a big part that pained Will is that he couldnt do anything about it.  
When the men were finished with them they would shove them back into the same room, forcing the other to look down upon what they had done their loved one.  
Will knew Jack's health was diteriating alot faster than his own due to the more violent and sick ways in which he was being mistreated. He refused to talk about it with Will but he wasnt stupid, he knew they did things that effected his mental health aswell. Things that Will shuddered to think about. But Jack would just lie there. His eyes one thing they had never been before. Blank of emotion.  
And this scared Will more than anything.  
That one day Jack might leave him. And leave him on his own with haunting thoughts. Will knew that he wouldnt be able to handdle this on his own. Jack was his rock his voice of reason. He kept him sane even if Jack himself was going the opposit way.  
"I cant loose you." Will said sharply.  
Jack lay curled up beside him. Looking small and fragile. His eyes fluttered open and his dark eyes gazed at Will's tiredly.  
"Who's ta say ye will?" he croaked. Will shut his eyes tight and pressed his forehead to the cold stone floor.  
"Your so ill Jack" he whispered. Jack surveyed his almost vacantly.  
"I wont leave ye Will." he promised his shaky hand smoothed Will's curls in a comforting gesture. will turned his head to stare back at the pirate. "Now stop bein such a whelp and get some balls. Eunichs still have balls right?" Will for the first time in weeks smiled. But it was acommpanied by tears. "Oi." said Jack in beetween laboured breaths. "Stop all this."  
"I cant Jack. Look at you." Will's hand found the mans bruised and slightly marred face. " And I'll never see Elizabeth again."  
More tears fell and he closed his eyes. " I wanted to marry her you know. I wanted you to be my best man."  
Jack smiled wearily. "Cant imagine me bein at a weddin. Not into all this formal 'Oh darrling, caviaaar, spot of tea in the garden?  
Peticoats and all?" Jack immitaed the upper class snob to prefection. Will chuckled his eyes still closed.  
"I cant imagine who on the Pearl would sound like that?"  
Jack considered it. " Hector? I always thought he'd look fetching in peticoats. "  
Will laughed."But the Pearl?" Jack asked confused.  
"Of course" Will grinned. "You could marry us then."  
"Were ye planning on me bein head bridesmaid too?"  
" No but we would have liked you to have been the godfather."  
Jack frowned his eyes widened. "She's not popin one out..."  
"Oh no no." But Will opened his eyes slowly fresh tears falling down his face. "No." he whisped. And he let out a broken sob. Jack watched him broken heartedly and his 'little brother' sobbed uncontrolably. The hand still on the side of Will's face moved to his arm and he pulled at it weakly. Understanding Will melted into Jack's arms his forehead buired in the crook of his shoulder.  
He felt like a child being comforted by his parent.  
"I never seeing her Jack" he cried, "I'll never get to hold her, to kiss her, to hold her. I've lost her." He gasped and Jack rubbed his back tears filling up his eyes too. "And we'll never have children. I wont hold my baby in my arm,see it grow, play pirate with his Dad and his Uncle Jack. We wont live in our own little ship and have all the grand aventures. Theres nothing anymore. I have nothing! Only you. And soon you will have gone too." he sobbed harder. And he turned look up at Jack's broken face. He saw his brothers dark eyes clouded with sadness and tears rolling down his face.  
"Do you know whats worst Jack?" Jack looked down at him blankly. "You wont get any of it either. And I'm so scared for you Jack and I'm so sorry, because this is my fault it me they're angry with and they knew hurting you more would hurt me more. I'm so so sorry."  
Jack shook his head and pushed Will's head gently onto his chest."No Will. This isnt ye ye have ta stay possitive. We'll get outta this I know it. You ave to trust me lad. Please trust me."  
"How are you so sure?" was will's muffled reply.  
"Please, I'm Captin Jack Sparrow."  
And suddenly Will had hope.  
****************************

Will was jolted out of an uneasy snooze by the sound of cannon fire. He sat up carefully and looked down at his brother.  
He lay on his back eyed closed a grin clear on his face. "The Pearl." he whispered.  
"They found us!" Will cheered. "You were right Jack. They found us!"  
The pirate captain looked up at Will trough half lidded eyes.  
"Never say never William." 


End file.
